


Back to the Future

by dumbsbian



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future talk, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: You are sent back in time and seek out Scully's help to get back, but maybe there's not too much haste to leave the 90s.
Relationships: dana scully/reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Back to the Future

“Duck!” a woman yelled as you were tackled onto the ground. You landed with a loud thud and subsequent groan. The woman peeked her head up and then got off of your body. “Are you alright?” 

“I’ve been better,” you groaned as you got up. “Agent Scully, I presume?” 

“You’re the woman convincing my partner of time travel,” she said and you nodded. “You realize that you’re either crazy or a really good con artist.” 

“Or I’m a time traveler,” you offered. She gave you a look of disbelief and then started walking. You followed her, not wanting to get yourself stranded in the 1990s. “You don’t believe me.” 

“I do not, but I do know that people are shooting at you. Mulder thinks I can protect you, in fact he’s convinced that you’re not safe with anyone other than me,” Scully said and you nodded. It was true, you weren’t safer with anyone else. This woman didn’t know you, but she was still here protecting you personally instead of pawning you off on the cops or someone else. 

“If you’ve got work to do, I’d be more than happy to assist. I realize I don’t have FBI credentials, but my knowledge of your department is more than adequate.” You gave her a hopeful look and she sighed. 

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, you had worked alongside Scully. Your work was done in secret, but you had been a big help to her. Just as she had been a big help to you. You’d been able to dodge the men hunting you much easier with her assistance than alone. In fact, the two of you had managed to take care of the men hunting you down. Without that distraction, you were able to resume working on getting yourself back to your own time. 

“This future of yours, did you know Mulder and I there?” Scully asked you. She had begun to indulge the idea that you were a time traveler. 

“Not directly. I’d heard stories though. You guys saved a lot of lives, you should be proud of yourselves,” you told her. She smiled at that as she looked down at the piece of paper you’d been scribbling numbers on for the past hour. 

“Were we dead?” Scully asked on a more somber note. You looked up from your paper and sighed. “When are you from?” 

“A century ahead. I didn’t know you personally, but I’d met you before in a sense. Obviously you made an impact or else we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” you said with a chuckle. “I wanted to get to know you, the real you. Not just a projection of a consciousness that hadn’t existed in decades.” 

“A projection of a consciousness?” 

“Artificial intelligence,” you clarified. “The knowledge of certain decisions of your life broken down to figure out your mental processes. They take that data, insert it into a computer, and recreate people who have passed.” 

“They made me a robot?” Scully asked and you nodded. The two of you sat there in a silence as you wrote down another number and scratched out a couple near the top of the page. “How do I compare?” 

“You’re much more fascinating to me. Here, you’re authentic and certain in a way that the machines can’t be,” you told her with a small smile. “When I figure out how to get back, I’ll be sad.” 

“Maybe I can distract you and you can enjoy this a little while longer,” Scully suggested and you put your pencil down. She put her hands on your face and cupped your cheeks. Your breath hitched as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to yours. You kissed her back and let your hands fall onto her hips. 

“I think I’m done for the night,” you breathed out against her lips. The two of you sat there at the desk for a couple of moments, not quite sure what to do yet. Scully made the first move and you followed her over to the bed. It wasn’t a lot, but just getting to lay there together had your heart racing a little. 


End file.
